Light Game
by Tsu-Baka
Summary: What happens when two boys get into a creepy house? Will love be stronger than their fights and unite them? One-shot, I hope you all like it!


**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **what happens when two boys get into a creepy house? You definitely don't want to miss it!

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, but that you already know ;)

**Disclaimer: **No… I do not own Naruto…

Careful, this is an extremely volatile one-shot of Narusasu… and oh yes, it bites too.

**L****ight game**

"Remind me again, what exactly are we doing here?" Naruto asked the black-haired boy next to him, pointing his torchlight from one place to another, lighting up glimpses of an old Victorian mansion.

"I told you twice already, we are watching over Mrs Kimberly's house" he said, kneeling to look under an antique table, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "She asked me to come here once a month and check if her furniture and belongings are untouched" Sasuke finished explaining, moving through one the many dark rooms in Mrs Kimberly's mansion.

Her house was older than the old woman and it would take quite a while to check if everything was okay. It would have been a perfect setup for an awesome horror movie or haunted house programme, even a carnival attraction! But the old lady always kept it closed. It had remained untouched many decades, lacking electricity and some other basic needs. She now lived in a cottage near the boy's house, constantly needing help in anything she needed.

"Why did I come with you, bastard? This is…" he started, spotting a spider web in the ceiling and cleaning it with the broom he had in his hand "…so fucking scary"

"You begged me to come, asshole. And it's not scary at all" he replied, distractedly browsing the old books he had left at his will on a small table.

"Shut the fuck up, teme! Why the hell did we have to come at night? Fuck!"

"Are you suffering from memory loss, dobe? I got out of college late, and you worked until eight o'clock. What were you expecting?"

"I was being rhetorical"

"Hn"

The two boys continued their trip through the house, looking inside every room checking to see if everything was okay. They tested the windows' security; they looked for termites, mice or any other unwanted visitors, sometimes wondering to themselves why not grab the other by surprise and fuck him in one of these rooms. Oh yes, the two boys were a supposedly secret couple no one knew about. Supposedly. Even so, they did not hide their feelings for each other, sharing a love-hate relationship that lately had caught on fire.

They entered a room bigger than the others, filled with expensive old furniture and objects with great value not just because of what they were made of, however, but also because of their antiquity. The walls were covered with dark wooden planks and dark oil paintings. On one end was a window that crossed the entire room vertically, hidden by heavy curtains similar to the rest of the house. A huge and massive canopy bed stole all the attention in the room, surrounded by some chests of drawers here and there and a comfortable sofa, all of them matching the rooms' ambient. A door in a corner led to a huge bathroom, made mostly of white marble and pitch black granite. An enormous bathtub was placed at the room's centre, a small stairway leading up to it.

"Meh, these guys sure have money" Naruto yelled glancing through his surroundings, his torchlight revealing curious things in the ceramic walls.

"Shut your mouth, idiot. Check the bathroom while I check the room" Sasuke ordered, staying alone in the room. He was looking under the furniture and over it when he remembered: "This is the old woman's bedroom, so you know"

A second after he spoke, he jumped at the loud crashing noise that came out of the bathroom. The boy walked quickly to where the sound had come from, still maintaining his superior walk and looks like always, but on the inside he was afraid his lover had hurt himself.

"What are you doing, stupid?" the black-haired boy almost spit when he saw Naruto had just ruined something, blinding him with his torchlight. At the blonds' feet was an old blue glass bottle with some rare lady perfume that made the boys' nose itchy.

"Eh eh, you look so cute when you are angry, teme" The blond said, looking up from the floor he was kneeling on to see Sasuke with his hands clenched by his sides and sporting dangerous eyes. "I'm sorry; it was an accident, honey"

Sasuke didn't look like he liked the giggling face Naruto was making at him, so he replied.

"Don't say such foolishness, you imbecile. Look at what you did" he paused, taking his time to sound cold to the other boy. "How am I supposed to explain this to the old lady?"

"You don't, silly boy" Naruto's voice was sounding disturbingly seductive.

"Find a way to repair it. I don't care how" the boy ordered in a frigid voice turning his back to Naruto, resuming his work in the other compartment.

"What the fuck, Sasuke! How am I supposed to repair it, I'm not fucking Harry Potter!" he yelled at the retreating boy.

"Hn. Good thing you brought a broom"

Extremely unsatisfied with the cold male's answer, Naruto stormed towards him. Sasuke felt his shoulder being violently pulled, making him turn back to the blonde. His blue cerulean eyes were determinate and showed some signs of rage. A fraction of a second after, he hear the broom fall on the stone floor and he questioned himself why, but it was too late. Sasuke couldn't avoid the upcoming fist that smashed into his face, hard enough to leave him perplexed for some moments. Naruto was standing very close to him, their bodies almost touching. The time seemed to stop while they looked deep into each other's eyes.

His mind was beginning to be filled with the blonds' essence. The black haired boy stared at his aggressor with his mouth half opened, inebriated, but before he could say a thing, he was pushed back by strong hands.

Caught by surprise, Sasuke lost his balance, falling back. He gave something similar to steps back, instinctively looking for something to hold on to. Unfortunately, the only thing in his way was a delicate cabinet with thin glass doors.

Yes. Of course Sasuke couldn't stop his fall, of course he fell over the cabinet and obviously it feel down on the stone floor under him, smashing the doors, small glass bottles and all the other delicate contents. Lights flashed in the bathroom, before they switched off permanently, as the boy's torchlight fell on the ground and the lamp broke. It took some time for everything to quiet down, the floor displaying broken bath salts and perfumes, colourful glass shards and some wood fragments.

Naruto looked down at the boy at his feet, his head slightly tilted to his right and a cocky smile on his face. He beheld Sasuke for some moments, now blinding him with his light, watching how vulnerable he was, lying on his back over the ruined furniture, his lips parted and his eyes almost closed. Slowly, the dark boy moved, trembling, lifting himself up and brushing his dusty clothes off.

"I wasn't planning that… Look what you did, idiot! Now clean it!" Naruto demanded, using a superior voice on Sasuke, smiling.

Sasuke looked at him coldly, curved in pain.

"Not so cocky now, hey bastard?" Naruto laughed, kicking some shards in Sasuke's direction. The boy did not answer, keeping his gaze fixed on the blond. "Now how are _YOU_ going to explain that? You are so screwed…"

Sasuke shut his eyes, grinding his teeth. His fists were clenched at his sides as Naruto mocked him…

"You are mad… SHUT UP!" he screamed hoarsely. A heavy silence settled upon them, only disturbed by Sasuke's deep breathing. He still had his back bent forwards and hands and eyes in the same position. Naruto looked at him, contemplating his lover, a smile forming in his lips.

"I know I am" the blond agreed, "for you, that is…" and with that, he got back his lover's attention, being gazed by onyx eyes. "I'll clean that later if you want me too… but now" he restarted, closing the distance between them with calm steps, salts and glass shards being crushed under his feet. "… I can't resist you anymore."

Already delighted with Sasuke's desperate scream from earlier, he almost cried at the sheer amount of cuteness his wide open eyes were showing him after what he said.

"No… no… Don't look at me like that, dobe…" Sasuke started, stepping back, away from Naruto. "Not here."

"Yes here."

Before he could tell, Sasuke had his back up against the ceramic wall of the bathroom and a creepy Naruto over him, his torchlight lightening his features from beneath. The blond was extremely close and he had his head tilted over him, while Sasuke tried to disappear into the wall. He could feel his warm breath near his neck, making him shiver. Without a warning, Naruto placed a soft kiss on the other boy's mid open lips, leaving him surprised.

"I'll have to punish you for what you did, Sasuke" Naruto whispered in the boy's ear. His eyes opened in shock and his hands griped Naruto's clothes "Yes, that's right"

The blond boy placed kisses on Sasuke's neck, delighted with the heavy breathing the other had, sensible to the caresses. He pressed Sasuke harder against the wall, deepening his kisses into sucks. He could feel the boy underneath him tense and tremble at the pleasuring pain he was causing. Sasuke's head was, indeed, filled with heavy pleasure that glued his thoughts. His hands were now gripping blond hair firmly as its owner unbuttoned his shirt. Sasuke moaned when rough lips kissed their way down his exposed chest, going lower down to his waist area. Naruto licked all the way up again redirecting his attention when he got to his neck to bite the boy's earlobe. That resulted in a louder that usual moan.

"Tasty as always; I love how you taste…" Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Hn…"

"'Hn'? '_Hn_'? Seems like I'm being light in my punishment…" He caught the boy by his shoulders and dragged him out of the bathroom. Sasuke almost tripped on the tapestry as he was taken away to the room. "… Seems like I have to make you suffer seriously, teme."

Naruto stumbled on the sofa and laid his lover on it. Sasuke looked up to him, his eyes asking _what will you do to me?_, but Naruto just scoffed at his looks. He placed another quick kiss on his lips and turned to look for something in the rucksack he had brought with him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, supporting himself with his elbow.

"You thought I came unprepared?" he answered with another question, taking some ropes and cloths out.

"For climbing?"

"Only if it's your pale ass."

"I'm sorry…?"

"No, you are not forgiven, I still have to punish you for the damage you made, you clumsy idiot." Naruto interrupted, stretching the ropes with a sudden pull, making them clap. He looked down at them for some moments then tossed the ropes over his shoulder "Nah, I don't need this yet."

"What are you planning to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to make you suffer." Naruto answered, leaving the torchlight and the rucksack on the ground near them. He grabbed a piece of fabric he hid in his back pocket, moving to stand by the other boy's side.

"I find it impossible, dobe." Sasuke looked up to Naruto, looking into deep blue eyes.

"Shut up. Now, where was I…?" he looked down Sasuke's body with lust in his eyes, crossing one leg over him and sitting on top of his lover. "Oh yes… this." Naruto shoved away Sasuke's open shirt, leaving the boy's pale chest exposed. The fox-like boy looked down at his handiwork and chose a weak spot to start: the curve of Sasuke's collar bone seemed perfect. He laid over his lover, holding him with both hands by his sides, lifting him a bit. For Sasuke, the breathing on his chest and the place where the other boy had his head were burning like fire. He gasped when he felt a sudden pain in that area, as sucking noises were coming from there. He tried to hold onto something, looking for anything to grip onto, finding his lover's back. He allowed himself to relax when the noises were over and a part of the pain faded. His back arched once more when the pain returned, this time stronger, as Naruto bit him and sucked on his oversensitive flesh. His legs jerked at the pain and his nails were digging in his aggressor's back, while he still tried to hold back. All that pain and the knowledge that it was being caused by his lover sent butterflies to his stomach. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying it.

And he absolutely didn't want to admit it to himself.

On the other hand, Naruto was trying to break him. He knew Sasuke was hiding from the pleasure he knew he wanted, so an additional effort would be necessary - a trigger to make him scream. With his hands on his back, he dug his nails into his porcelain skin, scratching the black haired boy's flesh.

The reaction was instantaneous: Sasuke moaned at the pleasureful pain, arching his already tense body and holding so strongly to the other's back he almost hurt himself. Naruto took a mental note on that and stopped his action, looking at the panting boy under him.

"Now imagine… I'll hurt you like this everywhere you can think of…" he whispered, running a finger through the boy's features and down his chest. "You better get used to the idea… I'll leave my mark on you, slave."

"Hn…"

Naruto growled at Sasuke's emotionless answer and bit his lover above his belly, near his nipple. Sasuke groaned in surprise, tensing his body again. The blond loved how the other boy's body reacted to the pain: the tensing under him, the occasional moans his lover let slip, the hands gripping him… So when he had left about ten bruises on him, he decided it was time to advance to the next stage.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" he asked, towering over Sasuke. The boy had his eyes almost closed and his mouth parted, breathing heavily. Naruto gave him some time, and when he started getting lucid he stripped his lover of his upper clothing. He loved how pale his lover's skin was; now looking unnatural under this light and blood stained from his bites. And there was another thing: the two of them were already hard, their erections trapped between their bodies, warning them of how volatile the situation was… and would be.

"I hope you are ready to suffer some more, slave…" Naruto moved over the boy and grabbed the ropes from the ground. Sasuke moved his head to see what the other was doing but Naruto caught his wrists first.

Sasuke then realised what Naruto was about to do. He struggled to free his wrists but the blond gripped them firmly and was tying them together. He didn't want that. He was afraid his lover did _that_, not because he disliked it, but because he wanted the situation under _his_ control. The black-haired boy struggled to get away from Naruto but he couldn't, and the male over him was tying his hands to the sofa's arm.

"Y-you…" Sasuke started.

"Yes, me. I told you I would punish you." Naruto said, after looking at the frightened expression the other was making at him. Then he took out the cloth he had in his pocket and blindfolded his lover, leaving Sasuke in absolute darkness.

"NO! Take this off! FUCK YOU, NARUTO! Take this shit off now!" The boy yelled, convulsing under the blond. He felt Naruto doing something over him, then get off of his lap. He heard footsteps at his side, the wooden floor creaking under Naruto's weight.

The steps stopped, and he could tell that by the sound of it, the blond was looking for something somewhere. He tried once again to release himself, lifting his feet above his head and rubbing his boots on the ropes. It seemed like the idiot had learn to do proper knots. He even tried to take the blind away but it was also tied tight and he feared that he might hurt himself. Maybe if he got up he could undo the knots with his teeth…

The footsteps started again, going away from him. Naruto stopped. Sasuke couldn't tell if he had his back to him, but he decided to take a chance. He placed a foot on the ground, and then the other, silently so far.

He was starting to get up when something hit him in his face, scaring him for a second. It didn't actually hurt, but it was enough to make him stop on his tracks. He heard the boy come back and pick up whatever he had thrown which landed near his face. What did hurt was the slap he felt shortly after, making his face burn from the sudden impact.

Before he could complain, Naruto grabbed his legs and laid them on the sofa again. His hands travelled their way up to his waist, where they began to take care of his zipper, starting to take off his remaining clothes. Soon he had only his boxers covering him. He thought it would end there but he was mistaken: Naruto didn't really mind it much and wasted no time stripping his lover of the piece of clothing.

Being so exposed made Sasuke afraid. He began trembling long ago but now he couldn't see what Naruto would do to him, he couldn't control it and the whole situation was exciting the boy at same time.

The blond finally tied Sasuke's feet separately to the other sofa's arm, finishing his work. Now he couldn't get away, Naruto thought to himself. He stood up and got rid of his own clothes, sitting on the boy's lap again. The contact between their skin was electrifying, sending shivers through their bodies. Even Naruto was shaking when he started licking the boy's flank. The taste of his body was addictive; every curve was perfect; every sound the boy made was exciting… He wanted the boy all to himself, he wanted to see Sasuke cry for more and he would make him do it. And he knew exactly how to go about doing it.

He dug his nails in Sasuke's opposite flank, while biting carelessly on the other. The boy screamed in pain under him but did not attempt to escape, panting. Naruto looked down to see the marks he left on the boy beneath him and smiled. He slid down to Sasuke's feet and sat there, grabbing the whip he had taken out after blinding his lover from the floor. The long instrument had a one meter rigid part and three strings with copper spheres on each end. How he had made it so it fit in his backpack was an obscure question, but let's move on…

The long silence that followed him being hurt was driving Sasuke crazy. What was the idiot up too? Would it hurt too much? What would he do, sitting at his feet? However, it didn't take long before he heard sounds of a metallic rattle. _Chains?,_ he thought but that idea was completely torn apart when he heard the typical whipping sound and he feared the worst. He tried to move his hands in reflex to protect his sensible areas but his wrists were tightly secure. He was surprised when the pain didn't come.

"Wha…"

"Intentional miss, teme. Too bad for you the next one won't miss you."

And as he spoke, Naruto hit him with the whip on his chest. Even with the dim light he could see three red and swollen lines forming in his skin. The boy cried out in pain, gasping.

"That's for ruining the cabinet."

Naruto hit Sasuke again, this time on his arms, carefully not hitting his lover's head. The last thing the boy wanted was to seriously hurt him… Red lines appeared in his arms after some time but the gasps continued to come out from the black-haired boy's mouth.

"That's for always being an ass."

"S-stop…" Sasuke whispered, trembling.

"No, this is punishment; you deserve it for what you did, and for being so fucking sexy."

Sasuke yelled when the whip hit him on the side of his tights. He said Naruto's name between his teeth, arching his body in pain. A mix of feelings flooded his mind: pain, love and pleasure collided with each other like the whip in his skin. He liked it, he wanted more, he wanted to suffer at Naruto's hands…

"…Mo…re…" he whispered. Naruto understood and hit him once, twice, in his torso, in his legs, in his arms… Every time, the boy would tremble and cry at the sensation that inebriated his mind and reason.

Naruto laid the whip on the floor again, admiring all the bruises and marks he had made on Sasuke's skin. He bit his lower lip at how sexy the boy looked: tied and panting, sweat dripping from his face. His erection was obvious, his member looked rigid and tempting, Naruto thought. He laid over Sasuke to get his head near the other boy's cock. He licked from the member's base to its dripping tip to which Sasuke immediately reacted with a gasp. Naruto smiled and repeated what he had done, this time with soft kisses.

"It's so h-hot… ahh…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto _hn-ed_ in response and the boy gasped again. The blonds' tongue played with Sasuke's member, licking its sides and its base. He was delighted to see Sasuke so out of control and enjoying something, as he could tell by his moans.

Naruto stretched an arm to take the blindfold out of his lover's eyes, pulling it back. He wanted to look the boy in his eyes and see what they looked like when he played his final moves. Sasuke looked down at Naruto as soon as he was able to see and they established eye contact immediately. He laid his hands on the pale boy's tights and spread them away to make more room for himself, always looking Sasuke in the eyes. The latter had his mouth parted and kept panting. His head jerked back when Naruto inserted his pulsing member between his lips, the touch of his mouth being disturbingly pleasurable. He could not avoid the loud moan that slipped from him, and definitely couldn't avoid the upcoming ones, as his lover held his cock with one hand while sucking either on its tip or on the member itself rhythmically with his mouth. They looked at each other in the eyes again, Sasuke making an effort not to close his own while looking at the teasing eyes Naruto was making at him. He bit his lower lip when the blond moaned around him, and picked up his pace. He could feel errant pieces of his hair glue to his forehead as he sweated, hyperventilating.

Naruto kept doing this, feeling the boy was getting close to the edge. He grabbed Sasuke's cock with both hands and sucked deeper and quicker, his mouth rubbing the very tip of the pulsing member. He looked up to see how the other was doing and their eyes met.

A final suck was all that was needed to send the black-haired boy into ecstasy.

Naruto's mouth was instantaneously filled with Sasuke, but he kept rocking him, to make his orgasm last longer. The boy under him screamed in pleasure, his back arching and his thighs compressing Naruto between them.

Moments after, the two boys relaxed, Naruto stopped and took the boy's member out of his mouth, swallowing, and Sasuke calmed down, breathing heavily. The blond turned and untied Sasuke's feet, crawling up to also untie his wrists. The male under him sighed and threw his recently freed arm over his lover's shoulders, lying both next to one another. The blond nestled in Sasuke's chest and kissed him.

"You are burning, Sasuke."

"Hn…"

"I love you too, teme."

"Good…" and with that, Sasuke placed a tender kiss on Naruto's forehead, snuggling him. "That was…"

"I know. I know…"

They laid there the rest of the night. Naruto fell asleep soon after and Sasuke took him and laid the boy on the mattress with him, covering both of them with a blanket. The day after, they would clean the mess they made together…


End file.
